


That actually hurt

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Material, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Being Peter's ex and seeing him again after a few years





	That actually hurt

[teenwolf--imagines](https://tmblr.co/ZGCLgh28YeTJ9)

“Well, if it isn’t sweet little (Y/N).”

You closed your eyes, instantly recognizing that voice anywhere. You slowly turned around and there he was -

 - suave and charming Peter Hale, the man who managed to breached past all of your defenses until he seemed no longer interested in what was behind these carefully constructed walls.

But … you never about Peter.

Your eyes hardened as your gaze met Derek’s. “What the hell is  _he_ doing here?!”

Derek sighed, like he was mentally prepared for this argument.

All the while Peter’s hand reached his chest, like his heart ached at her callous words. “That actually hurt, sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that.”

In the end only his eyes showed his true emotions.

_Regret._

**Author's Note:**

> [I couldn’t decide between a Peter Hale in a white shirt or a black shirt. Mmmh.]


End file.
